


Las posibilidades de amor

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butlers, Coma, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Gay Sex, Innocence, Jealousy, Loss of Innocence, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pure Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muchas vidas, muchos amantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sus deseos

A la hora de la merienda, el mayordomo de la casa tenía la costumbre de buscar al señorito. Cómo su sitio favorito era el patio trasero, siempre era allí a donde se dirigía primero. Entre sus manos la bandeja contenía el postre del día, junto a una taza del mejor té y cubiertos de la más alta calidad. Ojalá el joven amo gustara del pastel de ese día.

Aunque los platos donde se servían los comestibles fueran de plástico, desde que el jovenzuelo adquiriera la costumbre de merendar en el suelo, la presentación de los platillos conservaba los estándares básicos de cualquier comida de la alta alcurnia. Al menos ese orgullo le era permitido a Giovanni, el correcto mayordomo que tenía la mala fortuna de tratar con el muchacho, justo cuando este se encontraba en su peor hora del día. Extrañaba los años donde la tarea de servirle no pesaba, y estaba plagada de palabras dulces de agradecimiento...Ah, esos días cuando Fausto era tan solo un niño de cinco años. Antes del incidente que cambiaría la relación de ambos con el mundo.

-Joven amo. Traigo los bocadillos de la hora.-Si, esas jornadas inocentes... Cuando el joven aún conservaba la gordura de la infancia y la ternura de su personalidad. Giovanni tragó al observar ahora a Fausto en una rama del árbol más frondoso. Sentado, con un libro en su regazo, le ignoraba al completo. No era raro, entonces, que los ojos del hombre se deslizaran en la figura androgina y adolescente, al tiempo que esperaba la atención del atractivo chico en el que se había convertido el joven amo.

Desde las largas piernas que colgaban sin cuidado a los lados de la baja rama, pasando por sus labios rosados entreabiertos en una lectura silenciosa, hasta la graciosa forma en la que jugaba con uno de los botones de su camisa... Todo ello revivía las noches pasadas en las que ese cuerpo prohibido se había regalado a sus deseos. Más que un sirviente o amigo, ahora era un amante. El primero al que Fausto se había acercado cuando la curiosidad o, quizás el deseo, terminaron llamando a la puerta.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café cercana. Pese a que nunca se utilizaba para su labor, la idea de quitarla no había pasado por la cabeza del señor de la casa. En igualdad de condiciones estaban las sillas metálicas a juego, en las que se habían sentado contadas veces. Fausto ordenaba su limpieza constante solo porque, de un tiempo para acá, los juegos románticos con Giovanni a veces dictaban el uso de superficies cómodas.

En un impulso, el adulto estiró una de las manos enguantadas y tocó la pantorrilla cercana, al tiempo que su boca dejaba besos unos centímetros por encima del agarre. La sola sensación de esa tela cálida le hizo estremecer. El aroma de Fausto en su nariz, a libros viejos y azúcar, envió el impulso final de excitación a su entrepierna.- Amo, amo. Se lo ruego. Tome su merienda y después... Después... -murmuró, seguro de que no podría esperar hasta el anochecer. Dejó salir un suspiro al morder con cuidado la parte más carnosa del muslo. Entendía bien lo peligroso de ese juego, pero no podía detenerse cuando estaban a solas. Deseaba hacerle el amor a ese muchacho. Poseeerle día y noche.

Las caricias en sus cabellos fueron la respuesta necesitada. Giovanni elevó la mirada a los ojos avellanas. La sonrisa tranquila a su vez le respondía en afirmación, sin miedo ni temor. Solo lujuria y ansia por el placer. En silencio, el sirviente esperó que colgara las piernas del mismo lado, las tomó con cuidado y le ayudó a bajar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, las manos del chico se mantuvieron en sus hombros anchos, mientras que sus propias manos se habían detenido en la delgada cintura. El libro yacía abandonado en la rama, junto al silencio del momento.

Sin embargo, cual choque repentino, sus bocas se encontraron al mismo tiempo. Entreabiertas, el aliento de cada uno se intercambió y, junto a sus lenguas, comenzaron a besarse como sí la distancia nunca hubiera existido. Si alguien les encontrara, en la casa vacía a esa hora, no podrían detenerse. Ni siquiera el golpe del suelo cuando cayeron rompió la cadena de caricias y besos. Lo único que importaba era encontrarse, piel contra piel, boca contra boca.

En la urgencia de la situación, la camisa del joven fue destrozada y arrojada a un lado de las raíces del árbol. Los zapatos y el pantalón siguieron el mismo destino, el joven pronto quedando en ropa interior. Su blanca piel recibiendo lamidas del ansioso sirviente. Fausto observaba, divertido, entre suspiros de gusto por la calidez de la lengua húmeda contra él.

-G-giovanni, me encantan tus caricias. S-solo...-El mayordomo introdujo uno de sus dedos en la boca ajena. No quería escuchar quejas en ese momento. Sabía que la tierra y la grama debían molestar, sobretodo si estaba desnudo, pero no podía parar y buscar un sitio más cómodo. Iba a prepararle para él y luego... Luego... Al imaginar el placer que sentiría, no pudo evitar empezar a morder uno de los muslos jugosos y rosados. La piel pronto se cubrió de las marcas de todo aquello que podía hacer con su boca. De igual forma, introducía un segundo dedo en la cavidad bucal contraria, la lengüita ajena pronto humedeciendo también la tela de ese dígito invasor.

El hombre no acostumbraba a dominar a sus parejas. En general, se le podría considerar una persona calmada, y en su trabajo era el más servil, el más pronto a seguir las instrucciones. La actitud posesiva de ahora nacía directa del incidente... Donde había encontrado a su joven amo, al que quería de forma secreta, en los brazos de otro hombre. Comportándose de una forma tan desvergonzada...sonriendo de placer, con lágrimas en los ojos...mientras él creía en su inocencia, en sus excusas cuando llegaba tarde, Fausto se complacía en las atenciones de pretendientes muy inferiores a su nivel.

\- Ugh.-La imagen seguía fresca en su mente. La forma en la que penetraban a Fausto, los gemidos, la agitación de los cuerpos... Y las palabras... Esas terribles palabras.- Fausto...-Si pudiera ir al pasado, ningún otro hombre le tocaría. Ningún otro le haría sentir placer. Tras sacar los dedos de la boca ajena, bajó la ropa interior contraria, revelando el miembro erecto de buen tamaño y la parte perfecta de unas piernas que volverían loco a cualquier hombre.

 _¡Sebastián, Sebastián! ¡Si, córrete! ¡Dentro de mí! ¡Dame tu corrida!_ Esas palabras taladraron su mente nada más le observó desnudo. Apretó los labios. No. Ya no volvería a gemir para otro.- Ven. Ponte en cuatro y humedece.-Sintió un gran alivio cuando se desató el cinturón y abrió la cremallera, más no podía compararse al cosquilleo de anticipación de la diversión que le daría Fausto. Verle gatear a su entrepierna, la luz naranja brillando en su cabello castaño y el ansia en su rostro juvenil, sería una imagen que acompañaría sus fantasías durante años.

Fausto lamió la extensión en su totalidad. Ya que estaba tan duro, era más complicado tomarla en su boca. No que normalmente fuera sencillo. Giovanni no tenía nada que envidiar al primer hombre de Fausto, y en eso se complacía. Si debía colocar un estándar muy alto para el joven y las parejas, lo haría.- Ah... Mm... -Mejor tener en casa lo necesario a buscarlo en otra parte. Y esa boquita, la forma en la que tragaba, era lo que Giovanni necesitaba. La sensación húmeda y caliente, así como el aliento que chocaba contra los delicados nervios, le hacía estremecer y mover sus caderas con delicada precisión.

El señorito lo hacía muy bien, ni siquiera necesitaba la presión en sus cabellos para tragar. Podía dejarle la tarea, sin perderse ni una sola de las expresiones en ese rostro hermoso. Si mostraba ese mismo entusiasmo en el plato principal, quizás los vecinos les escucharan.

\- No chupes tan fuerte... No me quiero correr por esto.-Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía haber tomado agrado de su polla, ahora moviendo la cabeza con mayor entusiasmo y profundidad.- ¡Grr! -Giovanni elevó la mirada al cielo cuando se sintió dentro en la totalidad de su largo y ancho, al tiempo que gotas de sudor resbalan por la frente.- Ah, _joder_.-El intenso cosquilleo en su zona baja se profundizó a medida que el estímulo aumentaba.

Pese al deseo de no venirse en su boca, la opción de separarse de ese agujero cada vez le llamaba menos la atención. Los quejidos crecieron al ritmo de su cintura atlética. Unos segundos restaban a su fortaleza, el calor en su vientre y testículos llegaba al punto final.- ¡Señorito....! -Su agarre no fue suficientemente rápido para apartar el rostro del joven, siendo manchado de la simiente blanca y abundante del mayor. En especial, sus cabellos y frente, perlados además por el sudor del esfuerzo. Giovanni se apoyó en una de las sillas cercanas, agotado, mientras que Fausto temblaba por el estímulo doble de su entrepierna y su boca.

-L-lo siento, joven amo. No debí... Mancharle.-Sin dudas, no le desagradaba el espectáculo pero, de allí a ensuciar su piel sin permiso... Buscó el pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo interno del uniforme. Se inclinó a eliminar los restos en la cabeza ajena, en atención especial el cabello y las cejas.- Ya está listo, mi amo. Ahora, seguiré limpiando, por favor.

Tomó la delicada mano manchada y la guió a las cercanías de su orificio bucal. Fausto abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso no iba a usar el pañuelo?- Este importante semen no se puede desperdiciar, señorito. Nada que salga de usted puede considerarse indigno.-Sin agregar más, Giovanni sacó la lengua y dio el primer lengüetazo al líquido blanco. Ante mirada febril de Fausto, el líquido era sustituido por un camino de saliva transparente. La palma, la muñeca y cada uno de los dígitos fue repasado por la lengua ansiosa, hasta que nada más el brillo de la limpieza podía ser señalado como algo extraordinario.

Giovanni se relamió, cual minino complacido.- Su saber es mejor que cualquier manjar, señorito. Siempre menciona como le he arruinado para los malos amantes. Pues usted me ha negado la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien mejor que usted.-Sin más que decir, sujetó uno de sus brazos para alzarle al ponerse en pie. Abrazó su cuerpo contra él.- Ahora, señorito, ¿completamos la merienda? -Los dos sonrieron, intercambiando un beso poco casto.

Fausto no deseaba utilizar ni la mesa ni la silla, menos volver al césped. Se lo hizo sabe al inclinarse con las manos contra el tronco del árbol. La perfección de la curvatura de su trasero se mostraba en la totalidad de su gloria, con alguna que otra hoja caída adherida a la piel.- Justo así me vas a follar. Y como no hay nadie...no te contengas ni un poco.-El único ojo visible en la postura le observaba divertido. Una media sonrisa perversa completando el cuadro final de ese endemoniado lujurioso en el que se había transformado el chiquillo de sus ojos.- Quiero gritar para ti. Si nos escuchan, mejor. Así sabrán a quien le pertenezco.

Gio intentó tragar, su garganta seca y su entrepierna medio endurecida. El calor de la situación y del ambiente fue suficiente para que se retirara, al menos, los zapatos, la chaqueta y terminara de bajarse el pantalón y la ropa interior.- Ya estás... Un poco húmedo... Acaso... ¿Te preparaste antes de salir de la casa? -Eso ya era demasiado. No podía creerlo... Su amo... Su Fausto...

-Oh, señorito. Discúlpeme.-Se inclinó frente a su trasero, e introdujo tres dedos en el elástico interior. Sin dudas, ya se había preparado con antelación. Y... Pese a todo, aun no era suficiente para evitar la dolorosa fricción.- Aún necesita un poco de líquido aquí. Me aseguraré de ello

Fausto suspiró, acomodándose mejor contra el árbol.- Bien, pero que sea rápido. Busca el lubricante... ¡IIIH! -Algo... Viscoso y elástico estaba en su...- ¡Giovanni, espera! ¡N-no... Tu... Lengua! -Ahora entendía porque se aferraba a su culo, la razón de que no se moviera al afirmar que necesitaba más trabajo en su entrada. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, queriendo alejarse de esa rara y excitante sensación. - ¡D-deja de hacer eso...! ¡S-se siente muy... Raro...! -No podía decir si le agraba o desagradaba. Solo sabía que cuando Giovanni se separó, al fin, sus piernas no podían sostenerle y su polla estaba completamente erecta.

El adulto no pudo evitar reír, al tiempo que le guiaba a la mesa, donde le recostó boca abajo. La bandeja con el postre yacía frente a Fausto, intacta.- Si desea que le haga gritar, debe estar lubricado y abierto, como ahora. No quiero lastimarle, yo... Le amo, señorito.-Antes de que Fausto pudiera reaccionar a la confesión, gritó por el objeto extraño que penetraba su ano. Debido a lo grande y grueso que era, aun debían ajustarse unos segundos, en cuyo rato no cambiaron más que jadeos y gruñidos, hasta que la completa longitud estuvo dentro del agujero que tan bien conocía.

Giovanni apoyó la barbilla en uno de los hombros juveniles, besando su mejilla. Ufff... Ese sitio era tan estrecho, tan húmedo y delicioso. Las carnes de Fausto temblaban a su alrededor, sin quererle dejar ir a ningún sitio. Se preguntaba de donde había sacado un culo tan adecuado para ser penetrado.-...me voy a empezar a mover, señorito.-advirtió, antes de probar su movilidad con una suave embestida profunda. El gemido de placer le satisfizo para seguir moviéndose.

El siguiente rato pasó muy veloz para ambos. El placer era inaudito, la velocidad imposible de mantener por mucho tiempo. Así era el sexo entre ellos, más lentos eran los preparativos que el acto en sí. Quizás, por eso, cuando tenían relaciones en sitios ajenos al hogar, no podían disfrutar de la misma manera. Fausto había aprendido con él que el sexo era algo más que rozar sus entrepiernas. Era la forma en la que acariciaba su espalda, la manera en la que le hacía arquearse contra sus besos o mordiscos, o el placer tan exacto y fulminante de ser penetrado mientras intercambiaban un beso de medio lado. Los gemidos, las lágrimas, incluso las palabras malsonantes al correrse, todo ello era tan bueno como los instantes donde aún estaban vestidos y cariñosos.

-¡Dentro, te lo ruego, correte dentro de mi! ¡EN MI CULO, MI CULO! -Para ese punto, Fausto no tenía ni idea de cuantas veces había terminado. Y cuantos orgasmos eran por el estímulo directo o los toques delicados. Sólo sabía que no quería a ningún otro amante. Sebastián había sido divertido, si. Pero... Giovanni era tan... Era...- ¡ME VENGO! -era el único que podía regalarle este placer.

Con un estremecimiento, Giovanni finalizó donde se lo pidieron. Su corrida completa terminó en el agujero, apretado en el tremendo orgasmo final que hizo a ambos caer sin fuerzas en la mesa. El postre aplastado contra una de las manos y mejillas de Fausto, mientras que el té se había derramado en algún punto. Sin ánimos ni fuerzas, permanecieron jadeando y recuperando la respiración. Giovanni salió del interior ajeno, sin ánimos de alzarse para ver como la corrida goteaba a la hierba cuidada del patio trasero.

-Oye, Giovanni...  
\- ¿Si, señorito?  
\- También te amo.

Por toda respuesta, Giovanni le abrazó con inusitada fuerza y besó la mejilla llena de crema. Restaba nada más limpiar. Y para eso, aún tenían bastante tiempo. -¿Desea darse un baño, señorito? Limpiaré a profundidad con la esponja. 


	2. Caballero y príncipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás es momento de iniciar algo nuevo.

-Hey, Roxy... ¿Quién es tu amiga?  
-Ugh. Bernardino. No aparezcas así. Y la chica es Faustina Mazzoni. Es la hija de un amigo de papá. Se quedará con nosotros unos días.  
-¡Te he dicho que me llames Bernie, como todos! Y, ¿Por qué se va a quedar con nosotros? ¿Y su mamá?  
-Tsk, ¿Qué se yo? Papá me dijo que la fuera a buscar, porque no podía él.-Dijo al entregarle la bandeja de bebidas a su mellizo.- Ahora, ya que estás tan interesado en ella, lleva esto a la sala mientras hago unos sándwiches. Tontorrón.

Bernie frunció el ceño ante eso último. Sí Roxy estaba irritada, no tendría que andar pagándolo con él. No era uno de sus tantos arrastrados. Era su hermano ¡Y mayor! Así que le debía algo de respeto.- Pide mejor una pizza. Tu comida asquearia hasta a Lucifer.-Comentó al salir de la cocina. Esquivó el envase plástico que pasó volando a unos centímetros de su cabeza.- ¡Eres una niña, Roxy! ¡Reloca!

Dios. Menuda molestia. Bernie no entendía porqué se llevaban tan mal. No pasaba un día que no se lanzaran los trastos a la cabeza o se gritaran. Quizás fueran las hormonas de la adolescencia, ¿pero hasta ese punto? Roxy siempre había sido la hermana llorona y meona a la que defendía de todos... No consideraba que un trato así fuera correcto.

\- Loca. Pelirroja loca. Y Papá pregunta porqué es así... Es igualita a la abuela y a la tía Andrea.-El chico pelirrojo mascullaba a medida que andaba por el pasillo, con las bebidas balanceándose en la bandeja mientras su mente estaba en otra parte. Ese día había otra chica más. Ay, y si era amiga de Roxy, seguro estaba también para internarla. Eso sí, por la ojeada que le había echado, al menos era guapa, así que no sería tan molesto tenerla unos días.

_"¿Cómo era su apellido? ¿Mazzoni?"_

¿Por qué ese nombre le parecía conocido? Hum... Italiana... Italiana... Un segundo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya había escuchado de esa familia... Claro. En el periódico de hacia unas semanas. Le había llamado la atención el título. Al tiempo que andaba en los últimos centímetros del pasillo, las letras vinieron a su mente.

**_Heredera de la familia Mazzoni despierta tras un coma de tres años._ **

Así que Faustina era la chica. Ya entendía mejor la razón de quedarse con ellos... No había alguien mejor que su padre para cuidar a alguien delicado. Suspiró al entrar en la sala. Una chica desconocida, con solo unas semanas despierta. Menuda personalidad podría tener. Bueno, a colocar la mejor sonrisa y estar dispuesto a lo mejor.- ¡Hola, hola! ¡Soy Bernie, el mayor de los mellizos! Tu debes ser Faustina, un gusto.

La joven se encontraba sentada en el centro del sofá principal. Frente a ella, revistas y periódicos yacían abiertos en la mesa de café. Bernard adivinaba la lectura concentrada al ver el movimiento de los rosados labios. Frunció el ceño ¿Acaso no le había escuchado? Su voz no era especialmente delicada y suave, más bien, todo lo contrario. Cuidadoso de no tropezar ningún jarrón o decoración, se adelantó unos pasos, hasta quedar justo frente a ella. El brillo entrando del amplio ventanal daba de lleno en su espalda. La sombra nueva provocó que la chica levantara el rostro, en deseo de saber quien bloqueaba la luz para su lectura. No hizo movimiento alguno cuando Bernie habló.

-Oye, ¿estás sorda acaso? Te estoy hablando. Al menos di algo.

Desde la perspectiva de Bernie, la muchacha asintió con un rostro de soberana estupidez. Sus grandes ojos castaños se deslizaron al inicio de su falda roja, al tiempo que una de las delicadas manos apartaba un par de revistas junto a ella. Con cuidado, retiró la tapa del marcador negro que fue revelado y se inclinó. El pelirrojo no podía ver lo que escribía en su regazo, más bien, en la diminuta pizarra que no había visto. Sin perder un segundo al terminar, volteó el rectángulo y Bernie pudo leer las primeras palabras.

**Disculpa si te ofendí. Mis oídos funcionan muy mal y no puedo hablar. Sin embargo, puedo leer labios. ¡Mi nombre es Faustina! ¿Tu eres Bernardino? Mi padre me ha hablado de ti.**

-... Así que estás sorda de verdad...-Una de las desventajas de ser pelirrojo es la increíble velocidad para sonrojarse . El calor alcanzó sus orejas, en segundos, mientras un pozo profundo se abría en su estómago. Pronto, Faustina se encontró respondiendo a disculpas largas y sinceras, a ruegos de perdón y promesas de que nunca diría algo tan insensible de nuevo. La chica borró y respondió.

Tranquilo. Ya ha pasado varias veces. Las personas suelen confundir mi falta de reacción con malos modales. Por eso dejé de usar mi teléfono. No quería causar más molestias.

Agregó, mientras se reía sin sonido de la pena contraria.

**Invitame un helado y te perdono.**

La amplia sonrisa femenina cambió algo dentro de Bernard. Perdió el aliento, como si alguien le hubiera conectado un golpe directo al estómago. Agradeció estar sentado, sus piernas de repente muy pesadas. Movió de arriba a abajo la cabeza, sin desear hablar al no conocer el estado de su voz, ni el control que tendría sobre ella. El color en sus mejillas solo aumentó.

Faustina se dio enterada, borrando lo escrito y dibujando una carita feliz. Por alguna razón, fuera del helado gratis, se sentía muy alegre. Quizás... Bernard podría ayudarle a recuperarse del accidente... Quizás...

 **Es una cita, Bernardino.** Completó bajo el dibujo, al tiempo que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban, sus miradas se encontraban y, finalmente, se sonreían con timidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está corto, pero es que sino alguien hubiera terminado muerto.


	3. Modelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay diferentes maneras de demostrar el amor.

Según los psicólogos, su pésima elección en parejas estaba directamente relacionada con el padre ausente y la madre parcializada a su hermana. Sin embargo, Faustina siempre había creído a los especialistas unos tontos. Estaba bien afirmar que su dificultad en tratar a las mujeres se debía a su crianza, pero no era del pensamiento de que se llevara mal con los hombres.

Para entender el error en el diagnóstico, solo había que verla en esos momentos, besándose sin control con un tipo suficiente mayor para ser su progenitor, en una de las habitaciones más caras y lujosas del hotel joya de la ciudad. La forma en la que se dejaba acariciar bajo la falda, la manera en la que sus bocas se buscaban... Nada de ello demostraba dificultad alguna en relacionarse con el hombre que, si se hubiera interesado un poco, habría sido un gran papá para ella.

La jovencita apartó los rojos labios con serias dificultades. Llevaba varios minutos queriendo hablar, pero era entreabrir la boca y el hombre no podía resistirse a besarla.-Carletto... Por favor, quiero hacer más. Traje condones, las cintas y la venda... Te lo ruego. No puedo soportarlo.-dijo acelerada y agradecida de que Cat permaneciera quieto, observándola de una forma que podía señalarse como "divertida". Como toda respuesta, jaló la parte trasera de la braga contraria. Sonrió por el cambio de expresión y al notar el temblor que dominó el cuerpecillo sobre él.- N-no seas malo...Carlettooo...

Sin mediar palabra, siguió acariciando sobre la tela húmeda. Besaba la mejilla más cercana, así como la pequeña y adorable naricilla. Siguió en ese juego un rato. Disfrutaba demasiado saberla a su merced. Finalmente, dio una suave palmada en un muslo.- Bien. Es suficiente. Busca tu vestuario.-dijo, antes de apartarse cuidadoso a un lado de la cama.

Él también debía ponerse cómodo. Se desató las trenzas de los zapatos y los retiró de sus pies, luego se quitó el cinturón del pantalón y las medias. No tenía pensado perder mucha ropa... No ese día, al menos. Prefería ver a Faustina. Su nueva y, en su opinión, la última obsesión de su vida. En su mente, no podía igualar el recuerdo del bebé rosado y lloroso con esa mujer joven de pie frente a él. Faustina no era su hija, no en ese sentido estricto, solo una muchacha hermosa de la que se había enamorado.

Suspiró, levantándose a buscar el bolso que había traído. Cerca de él, la muchacha se desnudaba lentamente. La visión de su pálida piel le causó un fuerte estremecimiento de excitación y deseo. No. Aún no. Faustina seguía siendo virgen, pese a su belleza, así que quería disfrutar un poco más esa dulzura y pasividad. Había aceptado verse en ese hotel, al igual que los besos y las caricias, pero seguía siendo tan tímida... Tan pura. Tomarla sin más sería desperdiciar tantas posibilidades.

No. Primero había que moldearla, infectarla poco a poco de perversión y lujuria, hasta que se entregara a él sin vergüenzas ni segundos pensamientos. En ese instante, hacerla suya sería el climax de su obra... Su opus dei.-...-una sonrisa cruzó su semblante serio al extraer la cámara profesional del bolso, junto a varios objetivos dispuestos a la ocasión. La iluminación de la habitación era ideal, y las negras sábanas de la cama harían un constraste delicioso. Probó el primer objetivo, dirigiendo el lente al lecho matrimonial y movió el enfoque. Se agachó suficiente para quedar justo al nivel del colchón. Perfecto. Las tomas lucirían muy bien.

-Huh... ¿Carletto? Estoy lista...-La dulce vocecilla le hizo levantarse y, aun con la cámara frente a su cara, volteó hacia el origen. El hombre necesitó tragar, al tiempo que un click se escuchaba en la alcoba. La visión que veían sus ojos sería un hermoso cuadro.-... No me tomes fotos sin avisar...

Al adquirir los tacones blancos, no pensó que se le vieran tan bien. El corto vestido de gasa blanca cubría tímido la piel hasta sus muslos, mientras la forma del busto apenas realzaba el diminuto bulto de sus senos. Las tiras transparentes en sus hombros mantenían la prenda sujeta. Con un suave movimiento de la mano, Cat le indicó girarse. El corte del vestido dejaba visible la ternura de la carne adolescente, la curva natural redonda y terminando con una suave cascada de tela. Los únicos puntos de color en Faustina eran el rojo intenso de sus labios y el rosa inocente de sus mejillas. Ni siquiera el castaño de sus cabellos había sido perdonado, cubiertos con un velo hermoso y cuidadosamente realizado para enmarcar su rostro.

\- _Bellissima_.-Fue la última palabra dicha, antes que Faustina se sentara en la cama. Un ángel contra las sábanas negras de esa perversión. Sin perder el buen ánimo, Carletto tomó la venda y se la colocó en los ojos. Ahora sí. Era perfecta. La modelo ideal. Unas tomas de esa forma, luego las cintas para atarla, después le quitaría los tacones y la movería a placer.

Su hermosa niña... Su obra maestra. Un querubín en la tela de su oscura y profunda corrupción


End file.
